


Every Dreams is a World

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Australian Aboriginal Mythology, Book Margaery Tyrell, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, King's Landing, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Season/Series 06, Sho Margaery Tyrell
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lei aveva cercato di avvisarli.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell





	Every Dreams is a World

Lei aveva cercato di avvisarli.

Conosceva le donne come sua suocera perché in parte anche lei era così, solamente riusciva a nasconderlo.

Determinata, portata all’intrigo e soprattutto desiderosa di poter regnare e dare il meglio di sé. La differenza era che lei si era sempre servita delle sue armi femminili e la sua famiglia l’aveva sempre sostenuta, suo padre poteva anche essere lord Tyrell ma tutti i Sette Regni sapevano che in realtà era sua nonna a governare Alto Giardino. Una donna seppur potente ha bisogno di un uomo che legittimi il suo potere le aveva insegnato fin da quando era una bambina.

E lei aveva obbedito, sarebbe stata disposta ad essere solamente una fattrice per Renly se costui le avesse permesso di poter avere un po’ di potere, lui e Loras passassero il tempo ad amoreggiare perché lei si sarebbe occupata del potere come regina. Per lo stesso motivo aveva fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco quando si era trattato di Joffrey Baratheon.

Sapeva fin troppo bene le voci che lo riguardavano e al di là delle lodi appositamente tessute dalla regina madre e dal Consiglio Ristretto c’era un giovane viziato e assetato di sangue che però nelle faccende di governo era un tale inetto. E soprattutto era manipolabile, bastava fargli credere che fosse il migliore, un grande re e che lei non bramasse altro che la sua compagnia perché lui accondiscendesse a ogni suo desiderio, Sansa Stark questo non l’aveva mai capito e troppo tardi aveva visto il mostro dietro il re.

Povera piccola Sansa, aveva cercato di aiutarla sia perché le faceva pena sia perché così avrebbero potuto rivendicare il nord ma i Lannister erano arrivati prima e l’avevano fatta sposare al Folletto, forse il matrimonio più sicuro aveva pensato lei con stizza.

Per sua fortuna le nozze con Joffrey erano durate la lunghezza di un giorno, sua nonna le aveva giurato che lui non le avrebbe mia fatto del male e aveva mantenuto la parola perché Joffrey era morto proprio durante il banchetto nuziale. Dicessero pure che si trattava di lord Tyrion e di Sansa, a lei non importava e Sansa era fuggita quindi forse aveva le sue colpe, lei aveva altri progetti. Farsi rimanere sul capo la corona per esempio sposando Tommen.

Adorabile, giovane e manipolabile Tommen.

Con lui era stato fin troppo facile, se solo Cersei avesse colto i suoi consigli e se ne fosse andata a Castel Granito invece di rimanere a corte a intrigare. Voleva una nuora stupida, che si limitasse al letto e le lasciasse tutto il potere sul re ma lei era diversa. Era sicura che se avesse potuto Cersei sarebbe andata a letto anche con i suoi figli, se una donna giace col proprio fratello può fare di tutto ma lei era intervenuta prima.

Coinvolgere il clero militante era stata una mossa di insperata furbizia da parte di sua suocera. Sapeva ovviamente di Loras, tutti sapevano di Loras, e non ci aveva visto nulla di male ma quelli erano dei bigotti fanatici e Tommen era un debole, incapace di essere un vero, Joffrey pur con tutti i suoi difetti l’avrebbe protetta.

La sua unica soddisfazione era stata scoprire che anche Cersei era stata punita dal medesimo ordine che le aveva scatenato contro, e che punizione esemplare aveva pensato mentre giaceva al freddo della sua cella, quanta umiliazione per la leonessa orgogliosa che si considerava pari se non superiore a un uomo.

Lei aveva un piano diverso, mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato un’umiliazione simile e se necessario avrebbe finto di tutto, anche una fede che non provava, per l’Alto Passero era importante aver guadagnato una regina alla propria causa e lei non solo si sarebbe prestata a quella che giudicava una farsa ma si sarebbe spinta oltre, portando loro Tommen. Le era bastato poco per convincerlo, un ragazzino così giovane e bisognoso di attenzioni, aveva già scoperto i piaceri della carne grazie a lei e non ne avrebbe rinunciato.

Avrebbe dovuto sospettare qualcosa quando non aveva visto né Cersei né tantomeno Tommen, non quando suo marito le aveva giurato che sarebbe stato presente per la cerimonia, e lei se n’era assicurata la notte precedente.

L’Alto Passero non l’aveva ascoltata e nemmeno Loras ma lei sapeva fin troppo bene che la regina si sarebbe vendicata e l’assenza di Tommen ne era la prova: se il re non era presente allora tutti erano sacrificabili, lei compresa. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di diventare una martire si disse prima di tentare di forzare il passaggio, aveva la sensazione che stesse per avvenire qualcosa di tremendo. Cersei non voleva solamente vincere, voleva stravincere e se per farlo doveva ucciderla lo avrebbe fatto senza esitare.

Sentì un rumore sordo che proveniva dalle fondamenta del Tempio di Baelor e prima che potesse anche solo respirare una fiammata verde si sprigionò con forza dal basso lambendo tutto il tempio: alto fuoco. Doveva fuggire, doveva assolutamente fuggire, doveva …

Si svegliò con un urlo e il suo primo istinto fu cercare attorno a sé le lenzuola.

<< Mia signora, tutto bene? >> le domandò una delle sue cugine, al buio non riusciva a distinguere quale delle tante. Si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa prima che la sua testa ricadesse sui cuscini, il volto imperlato di sudore e il fiato grosso. Sentiva ancora intorno a sé il calore delle fiamme verdi dell’alto fuoco, la loro forza mentre la ghermivano e ne straziavano le carni sempre più a fondo e sempre più velocemente, quello non era un sogno ma un incubo della peggiore specie pensò prima che qualcuno accendesse il lume.

Riconobbe i volti delle sue giovani cugine Fossoway e di sua cognata Leonette che la fissavano preoccupate. Avrebbe tanto voluto spiegare loro il suo sogno ma era sicura che si sarebbero spaventate e ne avrebbero parlato per giorni, meglio che ci pensasse da sola, non era opportuno che la corte si preoccupasse a causa di un sogno sciocco. Inoltre l’alto fuoco era stato tutto utilizzato durante l’attacco di Stannis quindi la sua era una paura infondata, generata dal turbinio di recenti eventi, almeno era riuscita a tenere la corona.

<< Tutto bene, solo un sogno sciocco, niente di cui preoccuparsi >> rispose prima che le altre scoppiassero a ridere sollevate. Sapeva bene quale fosse il suo vero problema: la regina madre ma ci stava lavorando, tutto a suo tempo, quando Tommen sarebbe cresciuto e avrebbero potuto giacere assieme. Ho sognato di morire avrebbe voluto dire, ho sognato che morivo bruciata causa dell’alto fuoco, che l’alto fuoco distruggeva tutto e tutti, ho sognato la mia morte a causa di quel composto demoniaco.

<< Bisognerebbe preoccuparsi dei sogni, mia signora >> l’ammonì invece lady Taena Merryweather, quella donna non le era mai piaciuta. Era stata lei a consigliare di trascorrere più tempo con la regina madre ma temeva che la fedeltà della donna stessa per cambiare.

<< Cosa vorresti dire? >> domandò, forse una storia sciocca sarebbe servita a far riprendere a tutte sonno.

<< Un viaggiatore proveniente da una terra lontana una volta mi narrò questo: ogni volta che noi sogniamo gli dei creano un nuovo mondo originato dai nostri sogni e che segue le regole che noi abbiamo prefissato. Il mondo cessa di esistere come una nostra creazione quando ci destiamo ma continua a vivere in maniera autonoma e possiamo tornarvi solo nel sogno, un reame in cui noi stessi siamo degli dei. Gli dei dunque sarebbero solamente altri mortali impegnati a sognare e noi stessi non saremmo altro che il prodotto di un sogno >> spiegò la donna, avrebbe dovuto interrogare i maestri sull’argomento ma soprattutto … cosa voleva effettivamente dire tutto quello?

Aveva sognato la sua fine? O solamente una versione di sé destinata alla morte? E perché aveva creato una sua replica per poi mandarla a morte?

<< Quante sciocchezze, non ascoltatela mia signora e tornate a dormire, domani i nostri uomini partono per l’assedio >> le consigliò sua cognata prima di fare un cenno altre che sparirono ridacchiando. Non avrebbe dovuto permettere a Loras di partecipare all’assedio ma sapeva che l’altro ne aveva bisogno, Loras era un guerriero e aveva bisogno di una battaglia peccato che senza di lui sarebbe stata esposta agli attacchi nemici, e aveva in mente un’unica nemica: sua suocera la regina madre Cersei Lannister.

Chiuse gli occhi cercando di sognare Alto Giardino, i suoi fiumi, le gite in barca con le sue cugine, le feste e le danze, i fiori nei capelli e i cagnolini, se davvero ogni volta che sogniamo creiamo un mondo allora lei voleva creare un mondo festante, roseo e dominato dalla gioia di vivere esattamente come Alto Giardino. Eppure poco prima che riprendesse sonno le tornò alla mente il gran tempio di Baelor avvolto nelle fiamme verdognole dell’alto fuoco e gli occhi rassicurante e rassegnati dell’Alto Passero mentre i loro abiti prendevano velocemente fuoco.


End file.
